


Excerpt From the BATIM Cluster Report

by MsFaust



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Because implications are not legitimate proof, Do not tell me otherwise, Gen, I am ignoring any implications that certain characters were harmed, The Author Does What She Wants, canon can go fuck itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In which the author rejects BATIM canon and substitutes her own, because she is sick and tired of bad things happening to her favorite characters, especially since there is no legitimate evidence in several cases.





	Excerpt From the BATIM Cluster Report

...Unlike most reality clusters, the cluster designated BATIM has more than one set of 'core' realities to stabilize it--one negative and one positive.

In the negative set, Joey Drew used some of his workers in order to achieve his goals. Some, including Wally Franks, Susie Campbell, Shawn Flynn, and Thomas Connor, were able to avoid this fate, while others, including Sammy Lawrence and Norman Polk, often found themselves turned into inhuman creatures.

In the positive set, no harm came to any employee, either because Drew was more sane, was stopped in time, or found alternatives.

Interestingly, it seems that the 'original' timelines do not appear to fit into either core set. This may be due to the lack of legitimate information regarding those who were spared in the negative set...


End file.
